Letters On Death
by aurla0
Summary: A collection of oneshot/drabbles about anyone and everyone of Death Note. Prompts, pairings, and just character suggestions are welcome. May contain slash.  Currently: Anniversary 'This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper.'
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note.

Letters On Death

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny<strong>

It's quiet in an empty room, with white walls and beige carpets.

One man-boy-teen stands, or rather _leans_ against the wall, supporting himself with one hand.

He slides down the wall, hitting the floor with a low thunk. Blood-red eyes contemplate the ceiling, counting blemishes, finding faults, examining cracks.

He chokes out a laugh, almost a sob, as he drags his fingers through his messy black hair. He pulls hard on the ends, almost relishing the sensation, the escape from the numb non-existence he lives in.

And God, if there's anything he hates more than L, that image of perfection that no-one, especially none of the children at Wammy's, it's destiny.

Because he saw those numbers counting down above A's head, and had never before realized how much he could hate the world. Hate fate.

Hate L.

Because even if it was B, even if it was Beyond Birthday with all the hatred and intelligence of one who had been set up for failure, for insanity his whole life, behind him, there was no way he could take on the whole world.

He needed a scapegoat. It was easy to hate L.

L who he had been made into a mirror image of. L who he could never measure up to. L who _started it all._

Perfect L who seemed destined to always succeed where B _(backup) _failed.

...

On second thought, he had hated L already. _Destiny. Fate. Luck._

He lashes out, breaking an intricate, expensive looking vase. And he stares at it, seeing his own life reflected in the myriad of shards. And he realizes that, fuck, he's started making obscure, random metaphors.

He's going senile already, because it's not as if he's going to live that long anyways, so if he's going to die tomorrow, or the day after that, or next week, he might as well get a head start on _that_. That thought is so absurd that he breaks out laughing. It would seem normal, except for the way that he doesn't _stop_, just continues in the endless outpouring of hysteria.

And Beyond Birthday _(B.B ... B ... Backup) _laughs, and laughs, and cries in an empty room, because this was what his whole life had been leading up to, what every choice he had made in his life had been taking him to, what he was destined to do.

He's always been a failure.

It's destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Any requests, prompts... or pairings are welcome. This is just a series of unconnected drabbly oneshots. <strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note.

Letters On Death

* * *

><p><strong>Anniversary<strong>

It's been a year since that day, and Light, contrary to his original plans and rational thought, finds himself lying alone in his bedroom, handcuff locked around one wrist. The chain wraps loosely around his arm, trailing over mountains and valleys of blankets to connect to his bedpost.

He's covered the post with pillows, because that way it's easier to pretend it's a person.

That person.

The person.

And Kira, on the anniversary of his worst enemy's death, instead of celebrating and gloating about his victory, finds himself locked inside his room, covered in blankets, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Light Yagami finds himself sobbing into the mound of pillows, clutching at where another living, breathing human _ought _to be. Light Yagami discovers within himself emotions he never knew he had, and will never have again.

Except for this day.

His hand lies limp off the edge of the bed, fingers trailing through the air. Light Yagami sometimes wonders why no-one else sees the bloodstains.

Kira doesn't care.

He remembers how L died, wide black eyes looking with shock into the eyes of his killer.

Kira looking back.

Light Yagami remembers the hurt, and the betrayal, and wishes that _he_ could have been the one that L saw.

He finally speaks, his voice a quiet, mournful whisper.

'_This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper.' _

And then even the last of Kira peels away, leaving the vulnerable true face of _LightYagami _exposed.

Light cries.

_(In the morning, Kira gathers the blankets, rearranges the pillows, and unlocks the handcuffs._

_It means nothing to him, after all.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and tell me what you think. Prompts, pairings, and just characters to focus on are more than welcome!<strong>


End file.
